


TOXIC

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha RK900, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Omega Gavin Reed, PWP, Sex, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: ......just fuck Gavin Reed up. He acts like a bitch in fucking damn heat.





	TOXIC

**Author's Note:**

> 我感觉这不算卡吧（）  
> 一共20715字的上我很良心了（（（  
> 感谢水母 我爱您  
> Picture from 水母 

标题 TOXIC  
作者 MIaMiMia  
Cp RK-900-313-248-317-87、89、90/Gavin Reed  
分级 NC-19  
警告 哨兵！Alpha RK-900/向导！Omega Gavin Reed ABO设定 哨向AU 4P NTR Non-con警告 含有暴力描写 PWP dirty talk Mpreg 颜射警告 疲惫性爱警告  
作者的话

快乐。

我很快乐。

哈哈哈哈（醒醒  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“难道你没有自我身份的认识么？将军。“一位黑发的哨兵几乎是毫不留情且粗鲁的操干着他身下的那具omega的身躯，盖文的双腿被赤裸裸的打开，接近是毫无保留的接纳下哨兵一次又一次的冲击，在仿生人强大的控制能力下面，他只有仰头呼吸和呻吟的地步。  
  
“我并不觉得自己对自我身份的认识，操，取得任何的偏差。“盖文他几乎是一字一顿的，将这句话从牙槽的后面给窝出来的，毕竟要想抵挡住来自alpha哨兵的肉体以及精神体的攻击，这双层的迅猛进攻，如同一场剧烈的雷风暴一样对于盖文来讲并不算是一件容易的事情。  
  
听到该文的回复之后，89并没有说话，他低垂下眼睑一声不吭的样子反而让盖文感觉到害怕，他日常都是这样，比起90以及87来说，他算是比较刻意和盖文保持距离的仿生人，并且更少和盖文有接触，无论是精神还是肉体上的。  
  
像是要刻意报复身下的向导一样，哨兵隐藏起了自身的精神世界，这让原本处于性快感的盖文一下子陷入了失去倚靠的恐慌，可怜的盖文发现自己在快感的吞噬中无意识的被引导去了一个绝妙的巅峰，而此时此刻的89像是惩处他一般离去，这使得毫无防备的盖文现在仿佛跌下万丈的深渊，他的眼中被恐吓到闪出晶莹的泪花，可却又倔强的狠狠咬紧自己的下嘴唇，直到一阵腥甜的味道蔓延开来，让他感觉到一阵眩晕以及干渴。  
  
看着盖文不堪的模样，89依旧没有说话，虽然关闭了精神世界，可是看到盖文因为精神的反噬而扬起脖子，下巴微微颤抖，被快感蹂躏到只能发出了类似于哽咽的声音之后，他还是选择性的放开了自身alpha信息素的抚慰，这小小的抚慰对于一个失算了的向导omega来说是最好的礼物了。  
  
其实89十分的疑惑，因为他不知道为什么自己要这么做，明明面前这个颤抖着身躯贪婪地吮吸着自己粗大的向导是世界上最糟糕的向导，他可以恶意的去冲击他们的精神世界并且加以嘲笑和玩弄；明明面前这个拱起腰肢叫的放浪的omega是世界上最为残忍的omega，在他手下死去的哨兵几乎是难以数清，只是因为他们想要去标记盖文而已。  
  
可是身为仿生人的89却没有办法去讨厌盖文，也没有任何办法去憎恶盖文，这一定是程序的哪里出现了错误，这完全就不符合系统运行的方式，想到这里89的光标难得的闪烁着危险的红色。  
  
这一场性爱来的毫无缘由，可以说是晴空突如其来的暴雨，让人猝不及防且难以招架，盖文用自己强大的精神能力使自己爬出万丈深渊的时候如此想到。  
  
前一秒的盖文李德还是一位强大的向导将军，刚从战场上回来，赢得了胜仗而意气风发，身上带有的是死人以及战场上硝烟弥漫的味道，他危险却又是渲染着死亡芬芳的黑玫瑰*（黑玫瑰的花语：你身为恶魔，却又为我所有），他正要去参加一个接近于疯狂的庆功会；可后一秒他就被89狠狠地摁在了地上，仿生人力度粗鲁的就像是要把他给禁锢在地上的牢笼一般，紧接着他身上那股令人恐惧的味道就被他自身的信息素所掩盖了，最后的盖文李德只有抓住身下的地毯的力气，发出一声比一声更令自己感到羞耻的叫唤。  
  
89不明白自己为何不能去憎恶和讨厌面前的向导omega，此时此刻的盖文也不明白89对自己如此生气的原因。89虽然是最新型号的军用仿生人，但是依旧不能很好地控制住自己的精神世界和信息素的情感传递。他传播出来的信息让盖文感到恐惧，就像是面对一只即将要爆发却依旧在咬牙呲嘴的猛兽一般；盖文感知到了89的生气，也从他接近于报复一样的精准且用力的碾磨自己的敏感点可以感觉到，他感觉到自己的后穴就要被蹂躏坏了，并不知道自己是否还能吃下去更多的盖文依旧不能明白身上的alpha暴怒的原因，且在89的顶弄冲击下他舒服的屈直了自己的脚趾。  
  
89看着面前的omega接近于挑衅以及不服从的样子只感觉到一股冷火从心底冒了出来，他明白此时此刻的盖文应该在自己的精神世界里头等待着他的侵入，但是89却矛盾的放不下内心的那个疑惑，因此偏执的不进入盖文的精神世界，也拒绝了盖文的精神邀请；盖文明显感知到了这一切，他不由得在呻吟和喘息的空余中发出了一声接近于嘲讽的笑声，虽然短促但是尖锐，89灵敏的音频捕捉器分析和辨别出了这一声，他的光标在处理的时候在盖文棕褐色的瞳眸里跳跃着惊险的黄色。  
  
“我操你妈！“盖文感觉到自己的生殖腔口被狠狠地撞击，敏感而又脆弱的防线被89弄出了一个小小的缺口，从脊椎深处蔓延开来的恐惧迫使他从自己的精神世界思考中回过神来，热烈的肉穴谄媚的邀请着alpha的深入，敏感的肉体似乎能从里头感觉到仿生人那过于逼真的肉茎上跳动的热感以及青筋，圆滚的顶端正在一波波冲刺着生殖腔的底端，这带来灭顶的快感让盖文发出了一声声尖叫，赤裸而又色情的揉捏臀部让盖文的尾椎迸发出酥麻的快感，刚好和他意志相反的身体分泌出了更多适合alpha进入的蜜液，更加润滑了alpha的进出。  
  
盖文恐慌的想要逃跑却发现自己根本就束手无策，该死的情节计算和模拟，89像是早就意料到他的这一举动一般，蛮横的抓住了他精壮的腰肢，让他的一切努力以及能耐只能化作为一滩春水。  
  
盖文挣扎着，因为他不想那么快就被操入生殖腔内，并且他没有处于热潮期，强硬闯入生殖腔内会对盖文产生一定的机体反噬，这让他开始放下自己那骄傲地外表以及疯狂的外在，盖文一把抓住了握在腰肢上属于89的手，像是想要挣脱一般尝试去合拢着自己发酸的大腿，微微抬起自己的身躯想要放开对89的阴茎的吸纳，另外一只手却又慌乱的想要在毛绒的地毯上搜寻什么东西，来阻止面前哨兵下一个疯狂的举动。  
  
89看着盖文仓促而又慌乱的样子，就像是一只被人耍的团团转的猫咪而不是一只凶狠的黑豺，不由得感觉到一阵报复的快感袭来，他依旧冷着面孔看着面前眼角已经夹杂着脆弱泪光的向导尝试用着命令的口吻说道，“你到底发生、嗯，什么，操，的错乱了？停下、我说停下！”  
  
89的程序接到了他的命令，但是89轻而易举的打破了那面想要禁锢他的墙壁，他打从遇到盖文的那一天就知道了所谓的软体不稳定，所谓的异常化是什么感觉。现在这一切都要得益于盖文他本身的一天天累积，仿生人无视了人类的命令和请求。  
  
从未得到过如此羞辱的盖文发出了一声懊恼的呻吟，其实这一切都不罕见，他们都不知道盖文在床上是多么脆弱且善变的样子，而这个模样也只有属于盖文的哨兵也是他的alpha所知晓。盖文在战场上是一个强大的精神引导将军，所向披靡且几乎没有人不被他的强大精神体所侵染；而此时此刻在肉欲和情感的战场上，盖文就像是一个手无寸铁的士兵一样，只能供着自己的腰违背着他自己的命令，将89的粗大吃的更为深入，满满涨涨的填抱自身内心的那一份空缺，浓浓的鼻音转化为慵懒的后韵。  
  
盖文依旧感觉到迷茫和无奈，他可怜巴巴的抽着自己的鼻子发出了好几声类似于讨好的叫声，妩媚的将自己的腿乖巧的缠在了89的身上，感受着89腰肢的挺入规律节奏；盖文的眼里除了情欲的桃色还有狡黠的光芒，他思想着89若是不吃硬的他就来软的，89总有属于他自身的脆弱点以及薄弱点。  
  
而盖文这么做的原因一是他依旧没有搞明白89愤怒而又冷漠的原因，二是他不能刚开始做爱就被硬生生的操进了生殖腔，然后仓促而又激烈的迎来高潮，这一切都让这位自尊心极高的将军向导无法接受，可是他不能接受的底线却被仿生人一次次的冲破。  
  
89冷眼看着面前omega讨好的举动，看着盖文抿紧自己的下嘴唇似乎是不想要那些天籁一般的呻吟泄露出来，盖文半开的上衣缝隙里那被情欲亲吻的通红的胸膛，一路视线如同毒蛇一样蜿蜒向下，最后抵达到了自己的交合处，因为89的抽插那黏稠的液体被抽拉成了一条条连接的丝线，暧昧的沾糊在两人的接合处，而嫩红的后穴正吮吸着alpha的阴茎，就像是路边那些亦或是军营里那些永远不会满足的omega婊子一样，同时随着抽出的动作那肠肉微微外翻。  
  
他的手抚慰上了盖文发烫的面颊，感受着情欲袭来的热度；盖文本能的去蹭向属于他的alpha以及哨兵的手掌，想要从这里得到一丝丝来自于89的安慰以及盛怒和冷淡的原因。他高挺且带有伤疤的鼻梁有规有矩的顺着掌心的机械纹路蹭着，喷出来的桃色热气酥酥痒痒的戏弄着89的机体感应；出乎意料的却又矛盾在意料之中，89下一秒却粗鲁的掐捏住了盖文的面颊，在色情熏陶中感觉到了盖文胡茬给他的刺痛感，以至于不会迷乱在向导强大的精神引导之中，而盖文不甘示弱的龇牙咧嘴看着他，活像是他的精神本体----黑豺。  
  
“告诉我，盖文·李德将军，你的身份是什么。”89成功的让盖文的话语变成了一句悠长的呻吟，信息素的压制让他冲击盖文的精神防御有了一定的优势，整个房间里充斥了盖文断断续续的咒骂以及呻吟，他像是要抓住最后一根稻草一样紧紧地抓捏着87的肩膀，懒得修剪的指甲隔着布料硬硬的戳入了89的仿生人类机体之中，同时把他标准的哨兵制服捏的皱巴巴，手心分泌出来的黏腻汗液也湿乎乎的粘在上面，就像是他们黏合的交合处一样。  
  
89暗了暗自己的眼睛，加重了自己掐捏盖文下巴手的力度，生怕身下的向导被性快感冲击到咬破自己的舌头，亦或是被他尖锐的虎牙磨蹭破自己的嘴唇；89在没有得到标准的答案之前，是不会允许盖文逃脱自己的控制，天生的偏执狂。89加重了自己进出的力度，盖文在他的绝对掌握里只剩下发出带有浓厚鼻音的呻吟，他感觉到自己已经充血挺立的乳头磨蹭着衣服产生微妙的刺痛感。  
  
他看起来就要哭了，89心里如此默念道，即便是所向披靡的向导将军，在床上也只不过是面前的这幅放荡模样，如果将其放入军营中供人享受的omega之中，应该没有人可以分辨出来此时此刻的盖文是那个骄傲的将军。现在在89身下的李德将军衣服还没有完全脱去，只是仓促的露出了两人方便交合的后穴，他的挺立依旧在他复杂精致的裤子里摩擦着，似乎要微微渗出爱液的痕迹；89的拇指伸入了盖文的嘴，指腹充分的感触到盖文嘴里的热度以及湿滑，细细的磨着他的舌苔以及感触着下齿的尖锐感。  
  
“我的身份还用，你，啊，他妈的，操，这只废狗，嗯，来询问吗？”盖文即便是被操的找不到北的情况下依旧是不会对自己的alpha示弱的，他的手胡乱的抓到了身旁桌子上装着柠檬水的玻璃杯，用尽全身的力气支撑自己的身体，他想要去用这杯冰冷的柠檬水泼向面前冷漠但莫名其妙盛怒的仿生人脑袋上，可下一秒他的腰一软手一空，紧接着冰冷的夹杂着丝丝柠檬清香的水从他的脑袋上缓缓流下，顺着他的鼻梁以及他的脖颈一路蔓延向下，还有一些顺着他的鼻梁仓促的钻入了他的器官里头。此时此刻的盖文就像是滚烫的生铁莽撞的塞进了冷水里头，只剩下发出滋滋气息的份。  
  
他的头发大部分湿透了，湿哒哒的黏糊在他的额头上，还有水珠缓缓地断落下来，粘在他的面部上，嘴唇上，睫毛上，就像是清晨美好的露水一样，可却又色情的让人联想到不好的地方去。咬着仿生人手指的盖文剧烈的咳嗽着，他感觉到了窒息的痛楚却又病态的从中汲取到快感肆虐，被这么一冷水下来他原本混沌的大脑似乎找到了一丝黎明，可是他依旧不明白面前冷漠的仿生人真正的意图，闪烁着生疏光芒的瞳眸似乎在嘲笑着盖文此时此刻的落魄模样。  
  
“请告诉我，李德将军。”面前的仿生人依旧不屈不挠的问着这个该死的问题，盖文翻了一个白眼，他的呻吟被89的仿生手指给弄得黏黏糊糊的缠绵，闷闷的发出了一声嘟囔似乎是不满89的粗鲁行为；他半眯起自己的眼睛透着睫毛上的水珠，朦胧的望着面前的仿生人，来自哨兵野蛮的进攻以及alpha信息素的侵染，盖文在剧烈的快感以及生理反胃带来的恶心冲击中，他矛盾的忘记了自己思考如何挣脱的进程。  
  
“我是你们三只废狗，嗯，的向导，嘶，还是一位，停下，噢，omega。“盖文断断续续回答出了89问题的答案，世界上当然没有人能比他更清楚自己的身份到底是什么；他是仿生人和人类战争中的一名向导将军，同时可耻的成为了自己哨兵专属的omega。去他妈的任务分配以及仿生人的平等，真搞不懂为何上级会给自己分配3个愚蠢的哨兵，并且还是该死的仿生人，同一个系列不同的序号，长着同一张愚蠢的脸，貌似还是汉克的贵宾犬的升级版。  
  
想到这里盖文的思路被89一个恶意深入给打断了，他的后穴一张一合就像是一张不懂得满足的小口一般，讨好的忍受住了这一次的闹剧。前者倒吸了一口冷气恶狠狠地看着面前的仿生人，但是这并没有什么用处，盖文看着仿生人额头旁边那转动着的光标，他死死地咬着仿生人的手指，力度之大，可不在乎自己是否咬破了仿生人脆弱的生命机体，现在的盖文只想找到过多快感的宣泄口。  
  
“你知道自己的身份，将军。“89用毫无变化的人制声音说道，他将自己的手从盖文的面部以及嘴里抽出，引出了一条淫糜的丝线，而盖文发现自己的下巴此时此刻酸痛的难以一时合上，来不及下咽的口水正在顺着微开的嘴角慢慢流下。盖文真的不明白此时此刻的仿生人到底葫芦里卖什么药，因为这次战争中他表现异常出色，得到的奖励无论是什么都不应该是粗鲁的摁在地板上毫无理由的被狠狠操干，并且还被反向逼问着这种愚蠢而又操蛋的问题。  
  
“操你的，我当然知道自己的身份。“盖文发现自己说话都在打抖，显得毫无底气；他的大腿内侧在微微颤抖着，并且微微发着烫就像是一台使用过多的机器一样，他想要去将自己的裤子完完全全脱下来，伸出自己带有茧子的手熟练地抚慰前端，可怜的挺立被狭小的内裤死死地限制在一个地方，他想要去释放自己的前端，而不是放任它可怜的摩擦着面料以获得少的可怜的安慰。可是他知道他不能，同时不得不承认他也不敢，alpha带有命令性质的信息素让盖文感觉到恐惧，而此时此刻哨兵带有强烈占有欲以及攻击感让盖文出于向导本能去引导以及抚慰，虽然这经常会将事情往最坏的地方引导。  
  
“那么请问将军，向导会在战场上，冲杀的比哨兵还要前么？”89的记忆中闪现出了盖文坐在仿生战马上威风凛凛的模样，这位棕发男子高扬起自己的脑袋，猩红色的绒帽上的羽毛在随风飘扬，他似乎毫不畏惧炮弹的划过，似乎身边那恐怖的尖叫声是不存在的，似乎天空上以及面前的机枪炮弹都是虚假的，似乎他是拥有不死之身一般勇猛；想到这里89感觉自己的模拟心跳处理器狠狠地被什么抓紧，不能陪着他冲杀的89看着模拟屏幕，看着不可一世的盖文，他的脑海里出现了模拟的估测画面，他看到了盖文被一发冷炮弹射穿了心脏，直直的从战马上重重的摔落入泥土之中。  
  
“操，喂，这他妈的有什么嘛？！“盖文似乎明白了89生气的原因，他是比较粗枝大条但是这不代表着他情商低下，即便是不用精神体上的交流他都能从言语之中感知到对方的情绪思虑。因此，现在的盖文清楚得很他的哨兵以及他的alpha在焦虑什么。望着89微微低垂下来的脑袋上掉落的两缕头发，他只感觉到一阵心酸以及出奇的好笑，活了将近40年，被当做国家机器培养的盖文 李德获得的关心以及爱护还是来自仿生人，草他妈的世界真是好笑。  
  
”我认为你并不明白这件事情的严重性，盖文。”向导的精神防线被面前仿生人突然改口了的称呼打出了一个巨大的漏洞，他别扭的晃过脑袋去望着面前丝毫没有减轻力度的仿生人，他感觉到自己的背部跟地毯摩擦出来的热度如同烈火一般，即将要把他吞噬了。  
  
而89就只是冷静的揪住了盖文的脑袋，强迫他扬起脑袋露出了自己的脖颈，露出那里散发出诱人香味的微微肿起的腺体，盖文恐惧的咬住牙齿望着89眼里跳动的光芒，他当然知道面前的仿生人要做什么，这场景以及这姿势他再熟悉不过了，打从他们相识的第一天开始，被动和引导已经是他们交流中的一个特色，没有一次不带有暴力以及血腥元素的情爱似乎才是不正常的存在。  
  
89用自己的舌头冰冷的舔上了盖文肿胀的腺体，满意的听到盖文发出了一声类似于哽咽的哭腔呻吟，他吮吸着腺体就像是婴儿吃奶一样，说道吃奶89不得不承认盖文的胸部异常的饱满以及结实。而盖文被他细细的啃咬以及吮吸发自本能恐惧的扭动自己的脖颈，想要抬起自己的身躯离开情欲的漩涡。  
  
而89不得不加重自己抓捏盖文头发的力度以让他规规矩矩的完整露出腺体，他只要加快自己腰肢挺动的频率足以让面前的omega发出如同奶猫一样的叫唤；现在89的鼻腔里充斥的都是盖文信息素的味道，充实的满足感让他感觉到嗜血以及饥渴，如同在沙漠中行走的人突然闻到了下雨的清晰味道一样。  
  
盖文的信息素就像是湛蓝色的名为Tomorrow的鸡尾酒，浓烈且富有后劲，让人醉醺醺的不省人事，只会做一些违背常理以及系统预判的事情，与此同时盖文的精神世界和精神体也是如此，在他的世界里几乎难以感知到所谓的平和，只有跳动的火焰以及奔腾的鲜血，这一切都是最为原始的欲望以及冲动，也是最能激发战场上哨兵所需的无畏以及勇猛，这也是底特律分部将他选拔为向导将军的原因。  
  
在情事上也是如此。血与火的冲击让alpha和omega都更好的回归最原本的自我。越难控制以及捉摸的向导omega越能激发哨兵alpha的控制欲以及征服欲，就像是仿生人的系统中了病毒一样难以清除干净，89认为自己系统出现的紊乱都得归功于盖文信息素的病毒。  
  
盖文在89的体下微微颤抖着，他的眼睫毛如同秋风中扫落的黄叶一样抖动着，殷红的嘴却渲染出了恐惧带来的惨白，就像是求饶一样用着颤抖的声线企图感化一般，盖文的手抓捏着89胸前的制服，就像是一只讨吃的奶猫一样，他断断续续的抬眼祈求道，“射入生殖腔还是攻破精神世界，嗯啊，你他妈的随意，啊，求求、求求你，不要让我，嗯，发情，求求你了”  
  
盖文厌恶发情。发情的感觉比面对比他本人还要厉害的向导更为可怕以及难熬，想到自己将被89强迫引导进入热潮期，盖文呼吸急促了起来；如果进入热潮期的话，他会完完全全变成一个不要命不要脸的婊子，臣服趴下自己的身躯只为去讨好自己的alpha，后穴不断流出适合进出的蜜液弄得到处都是黏糊糊的，甜腻腻的。  
  
说到发情，盖文在迷迷糊糊之间似乎想到了什么，但是就像是云雾里缥缈而过的光芒，只能捕捉到他的光灿却难以认识它，瞬间就被快感冲击到不见踪影；因为89的套弄以及如同狼狗一般的舔舐，这一切让盖文剧烈的抖动着自己的身躯，想要去远离以及挣脱89的束缚，若不是他现在还结结实实的吃着89的阴茎，他可能就要用自身的精神体去暗示附近的人来拉开这个以及杀红了眼睛一样的仿生哨兵。  
  
  
  
  
  
“盖文。”就在盖文狠狠咬住自己的下嘴唇让自己的呻吟吞咽到肚子里，并且又一次无可奈何的思考着这么挣脱面前的alpha的时候，他的精神世界接收到了另一股精神暗示，淡淡的但是如同黑夜中的一把利刃，悄无声息的抵达在你脆弱的脖颈上，冰冷的刀面反射着寒光。  
  
即便盖文拥有三个哨兵，都属于一个系列只是型号不一样，但是盖文依旧能灵敏的分辨出他们的差异以及不同，他追寻着这把利刃找到了隐藏在阴影中的主人；知道这个暗示是来自于90，并且按照这个强度他应该距离自己不远，可以说是近在眼前。  
  
最不情愿看到的画面依旧是发生了，现在的场景就像是以前看到的色情影片一样荒诞可笑。盖文感觉到89抓捏自己的头发微微松开了，他才有力气抬起自己的脑袋看向精神暗示的方向，谢天谢地自己的嘴唇没有被自己给磕破，他可不想过几天浑身是伤的冲锋陷阵。  
  
仿生人带着闪烁着冷漠光芒的金属嘴套，和外面军用仿生狗所用的外样并无差异；身上穿着控制服，隔着一张翻到了的椅子冷冷的看着这两位纠缠在一起的人，似乎面前的画面是压根不存在的。  
  
90的瞳孔里冷静的倒映着盖文和他的“哥哥”89的身影，面前的盖文早就被完完全全的操开了，就像是一枚熟透了的毒桑果吊坠在枝头一样，甜美但是却富有毒素；脸上除了深陷情欲惹上的荡漾的绯红之外别无他色。  
  
此时此刻臣服在89身下的盖文闪烁着恐惧光芒的眼睛让90感觉到暴躁，[盖文李德的压力指数上升至78%]，红色信息条冷不丁的跳动到视觉页面之中，他是在厌恶自己打扰了他与89的情事吗？90的任务顶端出现了一个巨大的问号。  
  
在盖文的角度他似乎看到89朝着身后的90露出了一抹嘲讽的微笑，紧接着支撑起自己的身体，一手扶住自己的腰，开始像是孩童炫耀玩具一般比之前更为刻意的操干起了盖文，盖文的腿在空中胡乱的摆动着，最后只能紧紧地缠在89的腰肢上，随着89进出的节奏摆弄着自己的腰肢，他的头发也松散开来黏腻的粘在汗湿的额头上。  
  
89似乎想用这种幼稚却出奇好用的方式警告着90，他们真的像是没有长大的孩子一样争强好胜；可怜的盖文在89刻意而又精准的套弄之中完全刹不住自己的嘴，断断续续跑出来的呻吟以及紧紧抓着89肩膀的手无疑是压断90脆弱防线的最后一根稻草。  
  
盖文虽然有3名alpha的哨兵，但是他们都是轮流的、有规矩的互相度过热潮期，这一切都要归功于国家所说的“合理分配”以及“物极利用”。按照以往的规矩，只有0.1%的可能性会出现今天的突发情况，今天就是出奇的0.1%的可能性。  
  
在90热烈的注视目光之中盖文似乎想起来了什么，他眼里倒映着精神世界的恍惚，摇摆着过往的记忆以及上司的命令----今天是90的发情期，身为他的向导和他的omega，盖文完完全全有义务去帮他度过这一段难耐的alpha发情期。  
  
而他给完完全全、彻彻底底忘记了，并不是被89那精准而又快速的性爱冲昏了头脑，他捂住自己的眼睛，心里感觉到一阵莫名其妙的愧疚，他忘记这件事情是因为他自身被胜利以及冲锋的快感冲昏了头脑，忘记了这安排好了的事情，以及89口中所说的“身份问题”。  
  
89和90的信息素完全没有差异，这要得益于他们都是同一个型号的仿生人，可是他们的精神体是有明显的差异，盖文的精神防御在89和90的精神挑衅以及冲突之间发出了崩裂的前兆，他们争夺着撕扯着，在盖文精神世界的高空为所欲为，犹如法厄同所驾的太阳车一般横冲直撞，两股狂风掀开了湖面的涟漪。  
  
在信息素以及精神世界的冲击之中，盖文眼睛微微失去了焦点，原本是难以忍受的精神折磨，但是病态的是他却得到了异常的快感，现实肉体之中在89的冲击之中盖文抓紧了身下的地毯，他锤了好几下地板让其发出了沉闷的咚咚声；在89恶意冲刷过生殖腔口的外道时候，盖文发出了好几声断节了的呻吟，就像是断弦了竖琴一般清脆突兀。  
  
像一条离开了水滋润的鲤鱼一样，盖文一个打挺抱住了面前依旧保持着可笑的距离，以及高效率的89，就像是落水的人遇到救命稻草那样，盖文的后背微微抽搐着，他们似乎可以看到一双恶魔的翅膀从肩膀的骨头上延伸开来。  
  
盖文深深埋在89的窝怀里，无论是89亦或是90都不能确定盖文此时此刻是否真的哭了，89唯独能从身上制服湿润程度来进行精准的猜测；而哨兵怀里的向导在没有任何抚慰，只是单纯的从后穴抽插之中，就仓促的攀上了高潮的顶峰，他死死地咬住了89面前的吊牌，直到牙齿发酸。  
  
高潮之后的盖文全身脱力，他已经无力再抱着面前冷漠的如同一块大理石的89，他直挺挺的倒回在地摊上，胸脯大幅度的沉浮着，尽情享受着高潮带来的余韵，同时在89带给他的的继续叠加快感之中发出几声闷闷的甜腻叫唤，并且脚还在空中漫无目的的踢动着。  
  
空气中的omega信息素变得浓郁了起来，都是醉醺醺的干爽味道，如同伊甸园里诱惑着夏娃吃下善恶果的毒蛇一样，吐着信子毒蚀着alpha的神经，更不用说此时此刻向导精神体的愉悦引导，盖文这一切无意识的举动将会带来更坏的结果；而他却只贪图高潮带来的至上快感，对其毫不知情，这也是他在战场上的一个最大致命弱点。  
  
盖文放松了自己对alpha的防御，他的生殖腔口在89的折腾之下变得软滑，顺溜的吸引着89的仿生性生殖器官往里面的蜜罐走去；而89当然不会放过这一次机会，他找准了角度以及力度温柔却又残忍的碾磨着外端，直直的挺入了生殖腔口；里面的热感传导在89的处理器之中差点让其承担不住如此高负荷，如同热水漫灌着全身，酥酥麻麻的柔感难以形容，只感觉像是有无数的气泡滕然而上，最终在炸裂迸发。  
  
黄色光标闪烁着，89检测并且成功拼凑出盖文此时此刻嘟嘟囔囔的完整话语，人类的确是复杂的，89抬高盖文的臀部做最后的冲刺时如此想到；盖文哭喊着让89停下来但是他的腿，想到这里89不得不将其拉的更开，方便自己更好的没入生殖内道里，但是盖文的腿依旧如同八爪鱼一样囫囵的缠在89腰上。  
  
盖文再一次狠狠地锤在了地板上，他现在可没有心情去管楼下的人如何去评论他，也不管附近的人是否通过未关好的窗帘里看到现在自己放荡模样；双眼昏花如同看到了白昼的太阳，他微微拱起的腰似乎能隐隐约约看到89在他体内的模样。36岁的盖文已经不知道自己是多少次被面前这个模样的alpha哨兵操入生殖腔口，感受着他们模拟人类的滚烫精液汩汩射出，填满自己的子宫口，冲刷着敏感而又细腻的内壁。  
  
完成性行为的89微微放低了盖文的臀部，他蓝色的光标转动了一下，紧接着直直的抽出了自己的阴茎；即便是被吃干抹净了一次，抽出的时候盖文的肠肉依旧就像是青楼里的女子一般，热情谄媚的想要挽留那根肉茎而外翻，被使用过的蜜穴还未来得及合闭，微微张开一吸一合，在肌肉的韵动之中里面汩汩流出暧昧的液体，混杂着仿生人微微带有蓝色的精液，湿哒哒黏糊糊的沾湿了臀部以下的细腻地毯，就像是一块从内部融化了的夹心牛奶巧克力。  
  
盖文他扭了扭自己酸痛的腰肢，他的肠壁抽动着，不断推送着89留在他体内的精液；alpha每次射入omega体内的精液都是如此的多，以保证他们的omega可以顺利的怀上属于他们的小怪物。而向导像是不满意89的突然退出一般发出了一声梦呓似的呻吟，他的阴茎依旧卡在内裤里头，射出来的精液黏糊糊的、粘黏在他磨蹭到微微发疼的顶端和光滑的内裤面料之间，他可不清楚裤子是否也是如此晕染成桃色的一块深色。  
  
事实上，除了原型机号87之外，89和90一样，都拥有一副金属打造的嘴套，需要高级官员或者盖文的认可就可以解脱，他们带上嘴套的样子就是他们的精神本体一般----一条危险的狼犬，这也是盖文喜欢张口闭口“废狗”的重要原因。  
  
盖文眯开眼睛的逆光之中他看到了属于90的金属嘴套反射的亮光，历经一次高潮之后倒是清醒了不少，他挣扎的想要爬起来却又被90一个冷冷的眼神给威慑到停愣住在半空之中，只能面红耳赤的感觉到因为起身的动作，似乎将更多的液体从体内挤轧出去。  
  
90的眼神盖文在熟悉不过了，在他的精神世界里他见识过90的精神本体；这是一种锁定猎物的表情和眼神，盖文感觉得到90那冰冷却又莫名炙热的视线从自己的脸部燃烧向下，最后又从淫乱的胯部一路再次向上，最后停在了盖文红肿的两点上。  
  
“操……”盖文咒骂道，他尝试将自己的大腿合拢，但是被强迫分开太久难以一时之间合拢；在扭头的那瞬间，看到了89正双手抱怀的望着被束缚的90和自己，他只感到一股无名的愤怒冷火从内心底部滕然而起。  
  
同时他也接收到了来自90的精神暗示，一如既往地肆虐以及野蛮，犹如秋天里干燥的火花，稍有不慎就会引起一片火海；不甘的将军微微扬起自己的脑袋，依旧采用俯视的眼神看着面前的哨兵，他就像是一个高傲的驯养师，恍惚之间他似乎听到了90发出了类似于狼犬一样的咕噜声。  
  
“你还是不明白自己的身份，将军。“89的声音冷冷的传来，同时他的精神体咆哮起来奔向了盖文的，黑豺惊慌的发出了龇牙咧嘴的嘟囔声，而它机灵的抖弄着自己的耳朵，面前的敌人并不仅仅只有面前的这个，腾亮的眼睛看到了远处迷雾里另外一双沾上了血色的眼睛；穿着束缚服的90冷笑了一声，盖文不由得打了一个冷颤，若不是束缚服的禁锢，他可不确定这个易怒易爆炸的仿生人会对自己做出什么事情。  
  
废狗，盖文内心啐了一声，即便是几十个像他们这样的哨兵来攻击自己的精神世界，他都不会感觉到恐惧。然而他却忘记了面前不同寻常的情况，已经处于alpha发情期的90就蹲在他的面前，丝毫不掩盖自己的信息素，放肆它们在这个狭小的空间里翻腾奔跑。  
  
力的作用是相互的，alpha和omega之间的信息素感染也是如此，很快属于90的omega就不安的感觉到自己身体产生了一定的反应，熟悉的热浪开始席卷了他，颤抖着看着手指的战栗如同被电痛击了一般；omega向导将军盖文 不可置信的望着面前那两位出奇合拍的仿生人。  
  
”兵不厌诈，将军。”89不知道从哪里摸出了盖文的烟，他将其中一根前端已经被压得皱巴巴的烟抽了出来，放在了自己的鼻梁下面细细的嗅着，似乎在感应着上面残留的，属于盖文的信息素的味道；最后擦起了一片火花让烟雾在他的嘴边缭绕，在阴影之中闪动着鬼魅的火光，光标如同鬼火一样抽抽的跳动着。  
  
他们两位游刃有余的利用自己的信息素和精神力量去攻击盖文， 已经被汗水淌下糊湿眼睫毛的盖文当然知道他们的意图，猎物虽然毫无束缚，可是他承受的压力并不比面前的90好到哪里去。  
  
盖文咬紧自己的牙根，感觉到之前咬伤的口子丝丝流出腥甜的血液，未合拢的大腿微微抽搐抖动着，可笑的发现自己在信息素的撩拨之下他的阴茎微微抬起脑袋，更加糟糕的是他的后穴听话乖巧的流出了更多液体，蔓延上来的情欲热度让他感到窒息。  
  
更为过分的是两人情欲精神体的渲染和引导，让这个原本就深陷情欲的向导迷失了自己的方向和敌人，他感觉到哨兵的精神如同成千上百只手一般四处抚摸着自己，隔靴搔痒一般，远远不够，他捂住自己的嘴发出了一声精神体反噬带来的干呕。  
  
盖文蜷缩到一边，原本笔直无皱褶的制服此时此刻就像是一团废纸一般，是的，他依旧可笑的穿着那一身光荣至上，无数向导渴望得到的将军制服；他此时此刻不像一个骄傲地将军，更像是一个被抛弃的玩偶，冷冰冰的躺在路边凛然享受月光的冰冷。  
  
向导的脑袋低低的埋在了自己的怀里，汗液一滴一滴的流淌下来，黏糊在他的胸前，开始发涨的胸部急需alpha的揉捏，他甚至怀念仿生人的手心的温度以及野蛮的力度；腹部微微抽搐着，他侧身躺着，已经浑然成为淡蓝色的粘稠液体情色的粘在他的制服上，形成视觉冲击感超强的画面；盖文在愤恨的骂着“卑鄙”的同时却又在渴望alpha的抚慰，再次感觉到了自己病态而又复杂的存在。  
  
最终89蹲在了90的附近，他朝着盖文吹了一口烟气，在迷茫的白烟之中盖文的眼内疯狂跳动切换着情欲和理智的挣扎，他们就像是看好戏的人群一样冷漠的看着盖文深陷情欲；而90一手夹着香烟，紧接着蹲下来用湿润的舌头从盖文的下巴一路粗糙的舔上了盖文的鼻梁，这种野蛮而又原始的宣示的方式是压倒盖文最后一根稻草，他在89的手里发出了抽泣一般的叫唤，牙齿差点磕上了89的手，他不受控制的颤抖着，真的是卑鄙，他精神体防御失效的那一瞬间却又可笑的发现，其实自己是想要别人去关爱，是想要别人去在乎。  
  
[金属嘴套----解开完成]  
[束缚保险衣----解开完成]  
  
在两股精神体不怀好意的引导之下，盖文稀里糊涂的做出了解放90的决定；他此时此刻还在怀疑自己当年的信息素检测过关是怎么达标的，一向成绩优秀的向导却在自己的alpha哨兵面前吃了瘪。  
  
得到解脱指令的90发出了一声感叹，他将自己的束缚衣给扯了下来，站起来活动了一下自己僵硬麻木的筋骨，而89将已经然灭了的香烟弹在了桌子上的烟灰缸里，将已经丧失了全身力气的向导从地上捞了起来，而盖文趁着喘息的份上还朝着89艰难的做出了一个中指的手势，发出了几声瞧不起低劣小人的冷笑。  
  
盖文感觉到自己的制服一件件被剥下，布料破裂的声音让他混沌的大脑清醒了不少，他刚想抬腿踹向面前的哨兵时候，就被身后的另外一个仿生人一巴掌打到了敏感的臀部上面，清脆的响声让他的耳根烫的发疼。  
  
他吞下了一声呻吟，皱起眉头恶狠狠地转过身去看着那个依旧带着黑色金属嘴套的90，他像是毫不在乎盖文的眼神一样露出了挑衅的笑容；在上衣被扯开的那一瞬间，盖文情不自禁的发出了一声解脱似的感叹，下一秒一双野蛮的手就揉上了他的饱满胸部，色情的将其像一块面团一样抓捏着，食指和中指的缝隙还恶意卡着盖文的充血两点，这一切熟悉的手法让盖文起了更加明显的反应，他感觉到自己全身的液体和血液开始往自己的胸前两点涌去，就像是滔天的洪水一般埋没了他的情感以及理智，他现在唯一想到的就是alpha的爱抚以及关爱，他希望自己被狠狠地灌满。  
  
“我喜欢他的靴子。“90在身后毫无波澜的讲出了他的赞美，89让盖文完完全全的倒在了90的身上，冰凉的金属嘴套猝不及防的贴在了盖文微烫的脖子上，盖文下意识想要去挣脱却被90加重手中揉捏的力度而彻底倒在了他的身上。  
89像是对待一座精美的工艺品一样，单膝下跪且缓慢的抬起盖文的一只脚，褪下盖文的靴子，两只靴子褪去的时候，盖文还想要做最后的挣扎却被89一把抓住了细弱的脚踝，89在脚踝处浅浅的留下了一个印记似的牙印；紧接着连着内裤一起被快速的脱下，在89干净澄澈的视野里盖文看到自己的挺立迫不及待的弹跳出来，89和90同时眨了眨眼睛，可惜的是盖文并没有看到这巧合的一面。  
  
89再次帮他恶趣味的穿上一双高跟靴子之后，就细细的舔上了盖文敏感的大腿内侧，吮吸着那里的软肉和舔舐着缓慢流淌下来的蜜液，舌头故意游走在红肿充血的穴口附近，强制性的摁压住了盖文抽搐的双腿；可怜的盖文想要得到一个亲吻，可是转头的时候只能生硬的撞到冰冷的金属嘴套。  
  
90看着盖文伸出舌头色情富有暗示的，沿着嘴套的线条舔舐着，他的双臂往后搂着90的脖颈，死死地抓着身后的重心支撑点；90的手依旧在蹂躏着盖文的胸脯，感受着那里肌肉的力度以及饱满度，盖文的胸部很美好，90两只手可以将其完完整整的抓住并且肆意揉捏。  
  
光标闪烁着犹豫的半黄色，90不明白精神体身为哺乳动物的自己，是否也和哺乳动物一般，对omega的胸部产生了一种母性的恋癖，甚至他还想过让盖文产下他们的孩子；盖文在情动之处还会发出细碎的呜呜声，而这声音却被89一根手指的塞入给粗鲁打断了，89的手搅动着盖文湿滑的后穴，发出了甜腻的水声，有更深处的液体顺着89的手指慢慢流下，停滞在了手心之处。盖文的腰肢发软下滑却被90一把搂住腰，而前者的微微下蹲，于是这个奇妙的姿势将后穴的香艳场景赤裸裸的摆弄在了89的面前。  
  
89用手故意撸动了一下盖文的挺立，底端光滑没有任何杂毛，这一切都是他们的功劳，即便是再怎么不情愿的盖文在半强制之下，还是服从的被剃光了下面的毛发；此时此刻的盖文捂住了自己的眼睛，遮盖住了那双波澜水光的棕褐色琥珀瞳孔。  
  
在89几根手指缓慢加入且律动之下他只剩下羞耻的叫唤份上，他在指缝之间恍惚的看着蹲在面前的89将手指从自己体内抽出，带出了一股暖流缓慢淌下，而89伸出了自己的舌头，像是对待刑事案件一般认真而又警惕的舔舐了下那两根沾着蜜液的手指。  
  
盖文只感到一阵该死的眩晕，他都没有听清楚89对90说了什么，下一秒他就像一只雌性的哺乳动物一样趴在了地板上，紧接着一个粗壮物在自己的臀部之间黏腻色情的滑弄着，如同一条灵活的鱼一样磨蹭着，与此同时90还在抓捏着盖文的臀瓣，经过体能训练的盖文身上几乎没有多余的赘肉，即便是肚子上的小肉肉也是可爱的伏笔，臀部的手感一如既往地有韧度，他冷眼在盖文的臀部上留下了一个又一个指印。  
  
圆滑的顶端抵在盖文的穴口，感受到盖文一张一合的蜜穴的热情邀请，然而90就是不进去，满意的看着被情欲支配了的向导腰肢微微发抖，紧紧地揪着身下地毯绒毛；他们喜欢盖文的一切，无论是盖文的精神体还是他的现实，无论是盖文的未来还是悲惨的过往。  
  
盖文不同别的omega，虽然盖文和其他omega一样都不算高，只有179cm；而盖文李德就像是天生就为战场打造的向导omega一样，他勇猛，精壮的身体上装饰的不是昂贵的宝石水晶，而是战争带来的伤疤以及弹孔，根据仿生人的透视扫描，90的手在背后摸到了盖文心脏的地方，他们都害怕有一天这里会停止运动，这种精神的创伤可怕是模控生命都无法修补好的漏洞。  
  
得不到身后的快感，什么时候90会进出仍旧是个谜的盖文已经开始伸出灵活的舌头去舔弄面前89的顶端，用自己饱满的唇部吮吸着顶端，就像是对待一根夹心棒棒糖一样，暧昧而富有技巧的舔弄着89顶端的洞口，将冒出来的黏腻液体混着自己的唾液一并卷食吞下肚里。  
  
盖文可不想要亲口承认----在战场上看到89端起狙击枪帮自己狙掉身边的敌人，并且用冷漠简短的精神交流告诉方位的时候，他就恨不得蹲下来给他的哨兵alpha来一个绝美的口活，让他只记得扯住自己的头发再来几个完美的深喉。此时此刻89的光标转动着红色，他系统检测分析道他软体不稳定的来源于他在纠结盖文的口活到底是找谁学的，运用在他们三个中间哪个仿生人身上多一点。  
  
90的脾气一直都是有增无减的，可以说是十分的狂躁；盖文深知他的性格脾气，也曾经亲眼看到这位狂躁的哨兵仿生人为了某些事情一人歼灭过对面整一支仿生人军队，未曾留下任何复原的可能性；此时此刻这位依旧带着可笑的金属嘴套的alpha扶稳了盖文的腰肢，处于发情期的alpha完整体让盖文感觉到恐惧，第一次见到的时候，盖文曾多次怀疑过自己是否会被活生生的操死。  
  
alpha只是拍了拍盖文已经发红的臀瓣，像是满意他的手感以及拍击感带来的清脆响声一般，稍有僵硬的扯出了一个笑容；紧接着找准了角度，像是报复盖文忘记了他的“公事“一般直直的捅了进去，盖文体内黏糊的甬道似乎被完全的抚平了，似乎没有留下任何多余的褶皱，曾经被享用过的销魂处此时此刻再次殷勤的侍奉着新的闯入者。  
  
盖文被他突如其来的顶弄身体微微往前倾倒，他的嘴草草的蹭过了89的挺立，顶端冒出的粘液顺带粘黏在盖文的面颊上，他的胡茬蹭过柱身的时候让89系统压力指数不断地上升；前者艰难的撑起自己的身体，以备自己不要在90如同暴风雨一般的肆虐之中趴低自己的身体。  
  
抽插带来的咕叽咕叽的水声在他们三人灵敏的耳朵里显得格外突出，盖文即便是低垂着自己的脑袋都能想象得到自己是如何贪得无厌的吃下一次又一次，他一定是被撑得满满当当，以至于周围的肌肉都是平整的；他的挺立依旧可怜巴巴的指向自己的小腹，盖文发出了几声难耐的叫唤声，并且释放出了相对应的精神暗示；他所做的这一切都如同羽毛一般瘙痒着两名哨兵的模拟处理器。  
  
90将盖文从地板上扯了起来，这引起了盖文一声不满的咒骂声；盖文汗津的背部紧紧贴着90的制服上，磨蹭着90的束缚服，粗糙的体感让盖文难耐的微微皱起自己的眉头，从这个角度无论是89亦或是90都能看到盖文嘴里若隐若现的虎牙。  
  
而89也接受到了盖文发出去的精神暗示，他看着盖文波浪荡漾的眼眸折射出爱欲的光辉，微微跪下抚上了盖文的前端，并且坏心眼的用手指堵住了那不断冒出粘液的小口，扬起自己的脑袋低垂眼眸看着盖文那因为愤怒，亦或是欲望而微微颤抖的下巴，嘴边还残留着未来及吞咽下去的唾液。  
  
盖文身为一个向导omega，不得不说他的阴茎算是比较粗长的；可是跟他面前以及身体内吮吸的那根alpha哨兵的比起来，简直就是小巫见大巫。处于发情期的90的完整体可以轻而易举的顶弄到盖文的生殖腔口，并且从他的环处顶弄了进去，暧昧的蹭着这个销魂的入口，卡在这个地方让盖文除了抓着面前的89发出一波又一波的呻吟，然后将来不及吞咽下去的唾液湿哒哒的涂抹到89制服上之外，他压根就没有别的力气可以去做其他事情。  
  
发情期的alpha都是用这些方法让他们的omega成功受孕，尤其是成功被带入发情期的omega怀孕概率更大，但是这同样会引发omega的恐慌以及安全感的缺乏；现在被生殖腔口顶弄到一句话都说不出来的盖文抱住面前的89胡乱的磨蹭着，就像是一只缺乏安全感的奶猫想要去讨好主人一般，他扬起自己的脑袋，深陷欲海的眼睛懵懂的望着面前依旧公事公办的89，用自己的鼻子去蹭划89的干洁嘴唇，他就是想要一个抚慰的吻。  
  
这一切都不同于跟87做爱，他晕乎乎的想到，跟89做爱永远都是冷冰冰的，好像他是一个肮脏的玩物一样；而跟90做爱是黏糊且痛楚的，90比他们两个都要像一只狼犬，他会湿漉漉缠绵的亲吻盖文，似乎要用一个野蛮甜腻的吻将盖文揉入到他的机器之中一样。  
  
此时此刻的盖文只想要一个吻，然而身后的90依旧固执的带着那具有侮辱性质的金属嘴套，不肯去施舍一个亲吻；面前的89似乎是一个还比较靠谱的选择，但是盖文不想要去赤裸的表达，他只能像一只猫科动物一样混乱的蹭着抓着89，不断有目的的朝着面前哨兵发出精神渲染；然而不知是狠心还是故意的，89别过了自己的脑袋让这一个抚慰omega的吻落空了。  
  
盖文的腰线很美，尤其是现在这个姿势几乎是一览无余；他们恢复了最早的三人姿势，这姿势可以让盖文两张嘴此时此刻都吃的满满当当，含含糊糊的呻吟都被89的挺胯给仓促的打断，揉碎在喉咙的深处最终沉闷迸发在空气之中。  
  
有时候盖文会回过头朝着90露出一个嫌恶的表情，就因为90一个挺立让他差点噎死在89的阴茎之中。90的手依旧贪婪的游走在盖文的身上，他永远都感觉自己在面对盖文的时候，他的视频处理存在偏差，亦或这就是他这个编号的缺陷；他拥有87与89对盖文的情感事件记录，似乎他就是病态的三者合一，他只想要盖文属于他，即便是另外的“自己”都不允许，他不想承认这只是记忆包叠加带来的效果。  
  
他们可不在乎外界怎么评论他们四个人的关系，尤其是这三个优秀的哨兵。在现在机械发达的日子里的确比较少见一个向导omega拥有三个哨兵，并且可笑的是这三个哨兵不仅是同一款仿生人，并且还成功的成为了这位向导的alpha。  
  
一妻多夫的时代早就过去了，此时此刻这段历史似乎再次上演在他们之间，外界以及敌方有些不怀好意的媒体称呼盖文为一个张开双腿上位的婊子，想到这里90的光标闪烁着红色，可是他们却不知道盖文李德一直都只是他们三个的婊子。  
  
他将自己的嘴套取了下来，金属掉落在柔软的地摊上发出石沉大海的沉闷默声；他俯身用自己的嘴唇从盖文深陷的腰窝一路向上，舌头湿滑的描绘着伤疤的模样，感触着盖文在他的滑弄之下颤抖着身躯。  
  
不知道是嗅觉触处理器出现了问题还是什么，90感觉到盖文因为欢爱冒出的汗液也是带有他信息素的味道，就像是刺口却又流畅的鸡尾酒，他最后停留在了盖文的脖颈上，记忆处理器调出了之前看到的画面----89的鼻梁磨蹭着盖文的脖颈，他的犬齿在盖文的红肿腺体附近徘徊。  
  
像是接收到了他的精神感染一般，90抬头就看到了89居高临下的看着他，似乎那个眼神里充斥着都是嘲笑以及玩弄；他和90不得不承认自己的确是羡慕原型号87，他和盖文的情感记忆远远要比他们两个叠加起来都要丰富，而似乎盖文只是把他们跟87搞混淆罢了，比起87，他们两个更像是盖文的情欲玩物。  
  
盖文压根没有心情去理会两名哨兵alpha争锋暗斗原因，即便他感受到了强烈的精神体波动，空间中alpha信息素变得更为浓郁，就像是粘黏的蜂蜜一样；他只感觉到自己的下巴一阵酸愕，长时间的张口让他肌肉酸痛，逐渐变得麻木。  
  
即便盖文感觉自己再也含不住更多的89，但是他的舌头依旧又酸又麻的谄媚的滑弄、含裹着粗壮的柱身；盖文发出了一声突兀的干呕，他想要微微褪去，再这么下去他可能就要窒息于此，他小心翼翼抬眼看着一脸冷漠并且可以说是黑脸的89，犹豫了一下最终还是决定谨慎的缓缓吐出，却被89一把抓住了头发。  
  
力度之大让他感觉自己像是战场上的俘虏品，吃痛感让盖文差点下意识的咬紧牙关，现在他只能含着一边的眼泪不解的望着面前的89；盖文可不是吃素长大的，他调动全身的力气去抵达两人交流的精神平台，黑豺的入内让两只互相示威的狼犬停下了动作，不约而同一起扭头朝他望去。看着面前恶狗争食的画面盖文只感觉到一阵好笑，他们两个难道是因为盖文他本人这个放浪贱人吃醋了吗？  
  
仿生人真他妈的有趣。  
  
90没有理会89所有示意，他的体内不断调出所有资料数据显示，今天本来就是他独享omega的日子，若不是他根据盖文微弱的精神体一路追寻过来，恐怕这只黑豺会被89这只狼犬吃抹干净，连碎末腥子都不留下。  
  
随着90的下一个动作盖文身体一抖，他眼泪被夹碎了晃荡出来，惊愕的喊叫被堵在摇篮深处变成了闷闷的哭音。他感觉有一场邪火从肩膀处一路烧开，舔舐上了他的脖子以及面颊，紧接着一路翻滚往下，最终像是合一似的源源不断往腹部涌去，大腿内侧酸涩的发出颤抖，那里肯定已经发红了，说不定明天还会转变为青紫的印记。  
  
贪婪的狼犬只是舔了舔自己的牙齿，上面零零星星沾着盖文的鲜血，人类的血和仿生人的血是完全不一样，人类的尝起来是带有铁锈味的腥甜，是最为刺眼以及灼华的红，这是战场上最为显眼的颜色，即便是干涸之后也会转化为深褐色的色块。  
  
90亲了亲盖文肩膀上的小斑，暗色的星点是盖文身上最为可爱的装饰物，附着在嘴唇上的朱血轻轻抚蹭在敏感的肩膀脖颈之上，他的舌头灵活狡猾的划过了上面一个清晰可见的牙印，他拥有和精神体一样的犬齿，只要他希望的话可以展示出来；90并没有急于给盖文来一个彻底的标记，反正相对于别的omega来说，盖文处于热潮期之间得到的标记一般是别人的三倍。  
  
“操，别再射进里面了！“脱离开89之后，盖文还未来得及擦去嘴边的液体就用酸涩到像是不存在的嘴巴狠狠地说道。他的声音此时此刻嘶哑的如同被砂纸摩挲过一般，细细一听却又有海边远处砂砾的粗糙感；盖文刚想继续活动一下嘴边酸痛的肌肉，扫描向导生命机体完毕的89抚上了他的下巴，强迫盖文抬眼跟他平视。  
  
泪眼婆姿的盖文逆着光看不清面前alpha的表情，他只感觉到他现在就像是一瓶过量的奶昔一般不断外面涌冒着甜腻的奶油，他的挺立在他的熟练地抚慰之中吐露出更多黏腻的液体，不能低垂脑袋的盖文就像是见到了太阳光的吸血鬼一样，他抽了一下自己的鼻子摆过自己的脑袋表示对89的不满。  
  
90听到盖文那句话之后再次掰开了盖文的臀瓣，故意唱着反调，让他更为深入的抵达到盖文的子宫口；敏感而又脆弱的地方被90的顶端套弄着，一路火花噼里啪啦蹦跳到盖文的脑神经，盖文控制不住自己的眼泪往外面走去，示弱的感觉并不好受，但是他生怕身后那暴躁的仿生人会将自己活生生的操死。  
  
可是盖文并不知道他身体与仿生人alpha向导是多么的契合，可以说是天生一对，没有人告诉过盖文这一点，仿生人也没有说过；火热而又紧致的体内像无数张小口一样吮吸抚弄着90的柱身，同时蹭过敏感点以及生殖腔口的时候，盖文体内下意识的收缩都会让90压力值以及愉悦值矛盾的双重上升。  
  
“为什么不给射进去，盖文？”89用拇指抹干净了盖文脸上带有的眼泪，他感觉到一阵快意，看啊，这就是今天在战场上抓着枪支所向披靡的将军，这就是比所有哨兵冲杀的都要疯狂的向导，他那一双踩着无数死人以及报废仿生人血液的靴子----现在只能蹭着90的裤子，发出窸窸窣窣的响声。  
  
盖文摇了摇自己的脑袋，他意识到了89和90那毒素一般的精神侵染，这并不比仿生人的病毒要好到哪里去；89的仿生手永远都是微凉的，如同火炭一般的盖文下意识的蹭着他的手心，发出了感叹的嘟囔声，颤抖的眼睫毛似乎告知89他正在思考这个问题。  
  
“身份确认依旧存在的问题，将军。遵循系统的审问规矩，请问你不是我们的向导，不是……”  
“我们的omega吗？“  
  
盖文的瞳孔在听到89这句话的时候瞬间缩小，他明白89合成音背后字字连接起来的深层意思，他微张的嘴发出了一连串破碎的呻吟，他感觉到自己的思考能力以及精神体已经被90给拆成了破碎体，他正在尝试缝补以及连接在一块；两名alpha仿生人当然知道盖文在不久之后就会到达第二波高潮，看着他泛红的胸口以及摇晃着的胸肌还有上面之前留下来的，还未来得及消失的手印只感觉到一阵莫名而又不存在的口渴。  
  
天杀的模控生命，盖文的手指深深扣进地毯的时候不断咒骂着；天杀的属性平等，盖文一手摸上89的手腕时候不断地贬低着；他眼睑下垂，迷糊之中还在羞耻又无奈的祈祷那一声声放荡呻吟不是从自己的嘴里跑跳出去的；最靠前的将军早就知道了仿生人的升级以及进化的信息来源，无论是哪个方面的都可以第一时间知晓，不知道哪个系统出了毛病的仿生人投诉了仿生人没有标记以及受孕功能，这引起了全世界的反应。操你妈的模控生命，操你妈的卡姆斯基，授予仿生人模拟精子的话，模控生命迟早倒闭真他妈活该，想到这里盖文被自己的口水呛到且咳嗽了起来。  
  
这项成果已经推行了好几个月，盖文可不想成为试验品的先驱者，他没有做避孕工作的经验；现在去索要药物还来得及吗？或者将这两个哨兵肢解还来得及吗？盖文微微皱着眉头如此想到。  
  
不知道是否是灭顶的快感可以使思考的航线偏离，盖文摇摇晃晃的伸出手抓住了89的阴茎，伸出自己的舌头轻轻地舔过顶端的小洞，紧接着就往下舔舐着89的囊袋，他的鼻梁蹭在89的柱身上，透明的液体弄得他脸湿漉漉的，在灯光照耀下闪烁着淫糜的光芒。  
  
看到这幅臣服在89的情景，90的光标闪烁着危险的红色；盖文刚想让89在自己的嘴里先射出来的时候，90出乎意料的伸手去套弄盖文的前端，始料未及的盖文在他的手里迎来了第二次高潮，断断续续射出来的精液溅落到了复杂花纹的地毯上，就像是奶油从蛋糕上滑落跌在上面一般，脑内一片空白的盖文还想着明天该怎么面对清扫工。  
  
第二次高潮带来的爽致感让盖文头脑发晕，他肩膀抽动着如同微风下的小舟风帆一般，90扶稳了盖文的腰最后深深没入了生殖腔口，发情期的alpha死死地扣住身下属于他的omega，他匍匐在盖文汗津的腰上，感受着身下人体的律动而双手从腰部往上捏抓到了盖文的胸前，他的鼻子抵在盖文的腺体上，如同细嗅蔷薇一般轻柔的汲取着盖文信息素味道。  
  
向导有一股错觉自己就是一个容纳器，他感觉到自己小小的生殖腔内满满当当都是哨兵的带有蓝色的精液，若不是此时此刻90搂着他，变相的重点转移到身后的人身上，盖文很有可能就整个趴了下去，只剩下将口水流淌到地毯上的气力。他双目失焦，迷茫而又晃荡的看着墙壁上那一副卡姆斯基的画像，只感觉到一阵耻辱以及愤怒，他感觉到仿生人两次射入的精液内的因子已经朝着更里头的细胞跑去，他可能真的会怀上怪物，这真的是……一时之间找不到适当的词语，盖文眨了眨眼睛感觉到一滴眼泪顺着自己的面颊滑落下来。  
  
90的结正在慢慢形成，即便是相处了那么久并且被标记好几次的盖文，依旧不能习惯他们任何一个的标记，他们的结会胀大然后卡在腔口内，如同吸水了的海绵一样，并且似乎在跟腔内的精液抢夺位置一般让其往更深处涌去，野蛮的如同战场上冷酷无情的哨兵一般，这个结真的和他的主人一样是该死的混球玩意。  
  
90的一只手从盖文红肿的胸前移开，转移到了他的下巴将他微微抬起，好让面前的89看清楚盖文的所有表情。此时此刻盖文面部都是潮红，上面湿漉漉的液体都不知道是盖文的眼泪亦或是其他什么爱液，波光动荡着欲望的色彩；89的手指抚摸了一下盖文自己咬的殷红红肿的嘴巴，用手指带有调侃意味的滑弄着盖文湿润的舌头以及周围的牙床，他喜欢盖文从不刻意收敛的，属于他精神体黑豺的犬牙，同时感受到盖文喷出来的热气扑洒在自己的手心里，他光标转动着犹豫的黄色。  
  
[任务一 将精液射在向盖文 李德的面部----待完成]  
  
盖文知道他要干什么，要不然这个傻大个扶住自己的阴茎站在面前还能咋地，给自己表演一个甩屌舞吗？他蔑视的瞄了一眼面前的89，感觉此时此刻的仿生人还不如一个刚刚大学毕业初尝性爱滋味的青年，此时此刻的性爱模块像是加载失败了一样可笑。  
  
盖文微微闭上自己的眼睛以防止液体溅入眼睛里，他勉强的撑起自己的前半身，用常年抓握枪支的手抚摸上了89的肉茎，虽然不是特别清楚敏感点在哪里，但是盖文还是尝试去抓骚了下底部以及囊袋的凹陷地方，同时微微往前去用自己的舌头再加一把劲，他并不知道自己是否能成功。  
  
89看着面前被颜射玷污了的盖文，只感觉到一阵快意；他就像是被自己标记的所属物一样----仿生人拥有所属感在之前的确是很奇怪的存在；盖文的湿润的嘴上以及微张的嘴里，鼻子上甚至睫毛上都有星星点点的浊白，透着浅蓝色的光辉，有点头脑的新时代人类都会知道这液体来自于仿生人。  
  
被突如其来射了一脸的盖文眼睫毛微微颤抖着，就像是雾凇沆砀一般。缓过神来的盖文抹开了一边的嘴角露出了一个邪笑，然后用拇指将嘴边的精液推送进自己的嘴里，如同舌尖轻舔丝绒一般，89恍惚之间似乎看到了盖文半夜爬起来偷吃雪糕的样子，他眯眼得意的样子透露出精神体的狡黠本质----果然盖文李德就是RK900-313-248-317-89异常化的源头。  
  
全身乏力的盖文全身闻起来就是他们的味道，他精神世界也充满了两只狼犬的刻意标记；占有欲极强的90依旧不屈不挠在成结的时候，黏糊糊在盖文肩膀上脖子上留下一个又一个印记，他并不着急去标记盖文，就像是猎手玩弄猎物一样不断故意擦过盖文的腺体。  
  
盖文快要被两只狼犬搞得脑袋都大了，黑豺发出了一声嚎叫；他想要脖子上那最终的标记，想要快点结束这场疯狂而又荒诞的性爱，从战场上下来的他感觉到已经没有任何力气跟这些永远不会感到劳累的仿生人折腾，再加上年龄的叠加，简直是在拿生命做爱。  
  
盖文李德扭过脑袋亲吻着90的眼睛，感受着人工毛发的粗糙感，他抚摸着90的头发就像是揉着狼犬的绒毛一般，同时低沉着声音指引诱导着哨兵，此时此刻他的精神体跟海上的女妖并没有太大的区别，唱着诱人而又甜美的歌谣引人堕落迷失方向。  
  
“盖文，他们在找你。“突然门开了，门外带来了凉风以及送来了战场硝烟的味道，扑面而来的又是熟悉的alpha的气息，得知面前的来者之后，盖文发出了一声头疼的声音，他自暴自弃的转过脑袋捂住了自己的脸。  
  
像是一只想要埋入沙漠里的鸵鸟一样，背部肌肉皱在一块勾勒出肉感线条，上天一定是故意惩罚他之前以及上一辈子做过的一切，他都不用看通过精神世界都知道，整整齐齐穿着制服的原体机87站在门口，手里还抓着军帽，微微扬起自己的脑袋扫描着面前淫乱的三人。

 

TBC


End file.
